Melissa Thompson
|birth= 1994/07/15 |death= 2012/09-23 |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Female |height= 173 CM |hair= Brunette |eyes= Grey |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation=The Arrington Organization Kneaded Relief Gaccione Crime Family |hideg= |businesses= Business owner |vehicles= }} Melissa Thompson was a woman with a tormenting past, which continued to influence her throughout her lifetime. Thompson was one but many troubled young women associated with the infamous Arrington Organization. After a series of events between the criminal underworld. The organization was terminated and Thompson managed to escape with Robert Jackson, an old acquaintance from when she was a . In her final days she was a local business owner, running the Kneaded Relief. With her best friend and former partner-in-crime Charlotte Davies. Until she fell victim for the mafia. Growing Up Melissa Thompson was born into the household of Jennifer and William Thompson. A separated couple with great flaws. Her father suffered from depression and was an alcoholic who found it difficult to find a job. The two separated because of his behavior. Melissa found herself to live much with her mother, although, she didn't pay much attention to her. The lack of a proper family, adults or friends led Melissa down the path she eventually did. The Arrington Organization The harsh living conditions that Thompson was raised with at home, handicapped her work in school throughout her youth. The girl didn't struggle to achieve any accomplishments or grades and was found to be very asocial and disconnected by her teachers. She never graduated from high school and eventually dropped out. Due to the poor relationship with her parents, problems became obvious as she matured into her adolensence. With no proper role model, Thompson began to hang out with hoodlum gangs from around the neighborhood, one specifically being a group of drug dealing crew based out of the Stacks Corner. Just a few hundred meters away from her mother's residence at that time. She was careless and began to push small time drugs such as marijuana. Thompson always had good looks and natural charm. Many had an eye for her, but few, got to actually touch her. One night she was taken and brandished as the lieutenant's property. Despite branded his property, she was seen by many as a prostitute. In 2012 the Grove Street Crips and the Arrington Organization engaged each others in what became known as the The Idlewood Massacre. Gang shootings became daily for several weeks. Many civilians and innocent bystanders were shot to death in the crossfire. This ultimately lead to the end of the Arrington Organization. Speculators say that the massacre sparked debate over gun control laws, the availability of firearms within San Andreas, and gun violence involving youths. It was during this period that Thompson decided to take refugee with an old acquaintance. She moved temporarily up to the Richman hills and lived with the state police Captain Robert Jackson. After a few weeks Jackson realized that he couldn't handle Thompson. The two got into an altercation when Jackson brought in his romantic interest into the household. He threw her out on the streets. Kneaded Relief Thompson called Charlotte Davies, Thompson's former partner-in-crime and best friend back in Idlewood. She told her everything and Davies took pity on her and brought her into her apartment. Davies had managed to escape from her pimp as well and gotten herself a part-time job at club in Pasadena. The two got along, like the always had. Thompson took a job with the Soho Corporation as a receptionist. The pay was bad and the hours long. She came to meet with Ryan Carther through her boss, the CEO of the corporation. Carther was one of the most promising and a very successful businessmen in Los Santos. Thompson came to admire him and to her own surprise: the two got together just fine. They became friends. The long hours and bad pay eventually took its toll on Melissa. A former and lazy drug dealer from Idlewood with no discipline or regard about time. She grew tired of her job, and her boss of her. They let her go, Carther was reluctant to the decision but he offered to help Melissa, he believed it to be the least he could do for her. He offered her a gift: an unused piece of property on West Broadway. She accepted his offer and started up what came to be one of the most successful massage theapy business' in Los Santos, the Kneaded Relief. Thompson got her business registered in August, 2012 and managed to acquire a liqour license despite being under age. She offered her best friend Charlotte Davies a job at the Kneaded Relief. She said yes and was grateful for the opportunity. Although the business wasn't ment to become a deja vú massage parlor it did. To both of their surprise bankers and other well-reputed and rich men came to them asking for sexual favors in exchange for generous gifts and tips. The Kneaded Relief was a goldmine, harvesting an excessive amount of money for each day. They caught the criminal underworlds attention and Christopher Gaccione was the first recognized mob associate that claimed the Kneaded Relief. He offered protection for a hefty sum each week and if Thompson and Davies refused; he would just burn it down. With no other option they accepted his offer. With the infamous Gaccione Crime Family covering their back, Thompson and Davies felt confident and powerful. More than a dozen got themselves thrown out of the establishment and one guy beaten after insulting the two. Time passed by and Thompson and Davies fostered their relations well with numerous criminal organizations in the Los Santos underworld. In the middle of September the establishment door was shot up by an angry police officer. Thompson noticed and called the crime family for help but nobody had time. Instead she called 911 and a series of detectives, who had just waited for the opportunity to set a foot inside began an investigation against her, seeing the perpetrator was long gone. Christopher Gaccione found out days later and threatened Thompson with her life. Despite keeping her mouth shut she became a victim off the Gaccione Crime Family. Thompson was killed on the 23rd September inside her own business establishment.